


on doubting scott mccall.

by boringmurderer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Biting, Dominant Scott, Fisting, Hints of voyeurism, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, hints of exhibitionism, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringmurderer/pseuds/boringmurderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott figures out why Derek's been such a bitch the past few days: he thinks Scott wants to mate someone else. Obviously Scott needs to prove his beta wrong (while putting him in his place). Shameless but semi-fluffy PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on doubting scott mccall.

**Author's Note:**

> For quicklikelight @ tumblr's prompt:
> 
> Scott stretching Derek out (maybe fisting, if you're into that?) so that he can knot him?
> 
> Turns out I am all kinds of into that. 

All of their clothes were tossed aside, thrown into the shadows of the dim room and Derek's back was slick with the sweat of strain. Scott hadn't been easy on him that night but in his defense, Derek wasn't exactly the quickest of the group to submit to his Alpha when he felt he was holding the right side of the argument. It had been a fairly vicious fight - at least for them - and it was only vicious because Scott couldn't figure out why Derek was being _so_ unruly. It had been a different level of bitterness and dismissal that Scott hadn't seen out of the man before, not since he'd accepted him into his pack.

That had been nearly an hour ago and Scott could still feel the thrill of his realization, tight in his gut. He scanned the long curve of Derek's spine where the man waited on hands and knees, his fingers curling into the sheets of the mattress. "Should've said something sooner, Derek," he hummed, propping his chin on the small of the man's back as he smoothed a hand over his trembling thigh. "But you're too stubborn for that, aren't you? I can't believe you doubted me-" 

"I didn't doubt-" Derek tried to grit out from between his teeth. 

Scott felt a flash of irritation, biting him hard above his hip to interrupt. Giving him a look that translated to his voice, unimpressed and clearly not buying it, "You doubted me. How long have you been thinking it? That maybe I was interested in taking someone else as a mate? That's why you were throwing a fit today, wasn't it?" He kissed the bite, soothing it with kittenish flicks of his tongue. His voice was neither mocking nor teasing but it was rough, just a little angry, a feeling that tried to stay hidden beneath the tone of his voice but ultimately failed to do so. 

When Derek didn't reply Scott rolled his eyes, fond. " _Derek_." He took hold of his hips, pushing forward on his knees so that he could kiss and nip at the knots of Derek's spine, leading up to the nape of his neck. "All that playmating we've done, and you still think I'd accept anyone less as the Alpha's mate?" He bumped his nose against the space between his shoulder blades, inhaling the scent of his sweat. There were still bruises where Scott had been forced to push him back into submission, but they were in the process of healing, and each time he grabbed onto one to re-situate himself over Derek's back the beta inhaled and his arousal sharpened in the air. 

He closed his eyes as his cock slid between the heat of Derek's ass cheeks, a playful reminder of how they'd done this before, when neither of them had been ready to mate yet. Only they had been, he'd just assumed Derek, simply because he was Derek, hadn't been ready yet - mating to the Alpha was, after all, submission for life. You couldn't just remove yourself from the pack afterwards. It was forever. Of course he'd thought Derek hadn't been ready. But apparently he had been. He felt a warm feeling of concern and guilt both and he pressed another kiss to one of Derek's many bruises. "I thought _you_ weren't ready." 

Derek finally spoke up, annoyed by that. "Are you serious, Scott?" Scott pressed two fingers abruptly into him and his words shook off, falling behind before regaining their footing. "Why would I do any of this with you if I didn't want-" 

"This?" He twisted his fingers as he coated lube over his palm. He thrust in a third and felt Derek's muscles tense. Smiling, "You're right. I'm kind of an idiot." 

"You kind of are," the beta grumbled, and when Scott bit him this time he chuckled, forehead falling forward. His shoulders relaxed and with them so did the muscles around Scott's fingers. 

"I wanted it, Derek. I've been wanting it. You can doubt any decisions I make as Alpha, that's why you're so important to the pack, part of why you're so important to me, but you can't doubt that I want this. Don't ever doubt me on anything concerning you again, do you understand?" When Derek didn't immediately respond he thrust a fourth finger in, hard and brutal and without warning. " _Do you understand_?" 

"Yes!" he gasped, after once he'd finished crying out, four fingers a lot to take in so quickly. "I understand, Scott," he continued, quiet as he lowered himself to his elbows against the bed, shoulders following in a gesture of submission. "I understand." 

What he did next was less punishment and more reward, hand tightening, thumb pinching to the bottoms of his fingers as he eased all five fingers into his wolf. Derek squirmed in realization ( _finally_ , Scott thought, affectionately irritable). He stopped at the knuckles and gave Derek just enough time to adjust, to speak. 

"Tonight? We're doing this tonight?" he asked, tone etched in disbelief. "Everyone's downstairs. And you _know_ Peter's listening. He's _always_ listening." 

Scott chuckled. "So let him listen." Derek made a curiously strangled sound and Scott's eyes darkened, feeling encouraged to push his hand further. "I want the entire pack to listen. They need to hear what my mate sounds like when he's being knotted." 

"Scott..." Derek whispered, and for such a quiet sound it made Derek seem like he was losing his mind. The alpha mouthed at the small of his beta's back until he felt his muscles ease, knowing this was going to be the most difficult part of preparing him. His fist was large past the joints of his fingers and while they were buried inside him he curled them inward towards his palm, making his hand feel even larger. 

Derek swore, pushing back up onto his hands, instinctive. The feeling was full, too full, the intense _breach _of it too much and then he felt overwhelming pressure and pain and then release as his ass clenched tightly around Scott's wrist, swallowing him up. He had played with himself enough - Scott had played with him enough - to know what it felt like to have something inside himself, but it had never been anything like this. He had never felt anything like this (was this what Scott's knot was going to feel like?), and he wasn't sure if it helped or hurt that Scott knew where his prostate was, because he felt Scott's hand begin to twist and-__

Derek yelled, facial features transforming without conscious thought and it took conscious thought to reel them back in. Lights burst behind his eyelids and it was constant, unrelenting pressure to one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and he couldn't think anymore, couldn't even think to tell Scott that it was beginning to hurt (did he mind that it hurt?), and that was when Scott began to shift his fist in small, minute movements inside him. Derek collapsed back to his elbows and dissolved into guttural, sick-sounding groans as his Alpha began to fuck him with his fist. 

"Oh god," Scott whined (just as Derek did, and for one moment they both sounded just as helpless as the other). He had to see, had to know what it looked like, and as he moved his fist around to stretch him further he pressed his fist in even deeper, rocking it into him, back and forth, fist drawing back one notch just to go forward two. He didn't stop until Derek had taken all he could take, all that Scott wanted him to take, and he shuddered visibly at the sight of Derek stretched wide around his forearm. 

They stayed just like that for far too long and Derek did what he knew Scott wanted him to do. "Scott..." he swallowed, as convulsive as the muscles that hitched and twitched over Scott's forearm. "I need you. I need you to mate me." Hesitantly, briefly self-conscious, he pressed back against his Alpha's arm. He wanted Scott to want it just as much as he did, wanted it to look worth it. "I need to feel your knot. I can't stop thinking about it. How big it has to be. Bigger than your fist. I need it, Scott, I need _you_." 

Scott liked it as much as he liked the nerves that Derek tried to hide. Every single day Scott was realizing new things that he liked about Derek and it had nearly been a decade since he'd first met him. It gave him warm, fuzzy feelings, and he hid the smile that curved his mouth, eyes flickering down. "Yeah," he mumbled. Because the warm, fuzzy feelings didn't make him any less aroused, any less possessive. If anything they made him even more predatory about the man beneath him and he eased his fist slowly out of him. "I need all that, too. I-" 

He cut off, mesmerized by the sight of his fist as it came into view and then the sight of it being removed, the way Derek's entrance seemed to seize up, as if eagerly seeking what had once been keeping it so full. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen," he said, with feeling, and was in the middle of leaning in to explore its openness when Derek desperately gasped his name. "Right, sorry," he giggled, and Derek growled, head whipping around to stare at him in warning. 

"Are you kidding me?" the beta snapped and Scott growled in response, pushing his fist back into him with an eyebrow raised in his own warning. 

Derek's eyes stung as he yelled out again, quickly slipping back into his submissive pose. "I... sorry, I- Scott. _Please_." He could have cried with relief when Scott removed his fist and he heard the boy begin to shift on the bed, heard the mattress's dips as Scott moved onto his knees behind him. As the boy took hold of his hip with one hand and lined them up with the other. 

(But Scott wasn't a boy anymore, hadn't been for a long time. His knot was going to be firm and unyielding and Derek was probably going to die.) 

"Derek," Scott choked. "Derek, I'm not being careful." 

"Don't you even try to be careful," he started to reply, but it turned into a sob ripped out of his chest as his Alpha thrust into him. Scott was moving and then he never stopped and Derek couldn't take the slick, hard heat of it, the pressure and fast slide, and he needed something to grab hold of, needed some semblance of balance, and found it in his hand's desperate scramble for purchase around the top of the headboard as he pulled himself up. 

The sight of Derek's spine as it stretched out, as the man situated himself, the sight of his tattoo and his muscles working beneath the skin of his shoulder blades, was perfect. Scott had been holding out his entire life just for this and he could still remember how upset he'd been when he'd been told he couldn't just have sex with anyone he wanted to, how unfair he'd found it, one of his least favorite aspects of being turned. It all seemed so silly to him now as he fucked into the wolf in front of him, hard and swift, skin slapping against skin. "Worth the wait," he gasped, and the way Derek responded to those words - a loud groan, a tightening, a vicious thrust back to meet him and then a continuous meeting of hips after that - made Scott's fingernails rip hard into the other's skin. "Perfect, you're perfect," he groaned, tipping his head, forehead pressing to the sweat over the knot of his spine. "Worth it. Mine. You're going to be _mine_." 

Derek could only nod, Scott's pace becoming even more relentless to the point he had to fold an arm across the headboard and lean his forehead into it. "Yours." 

"Yours," Scott gasped, slamming forward. Derek struggled not to break the headboard in the swell of eager want that consumed him. He nodded harder, agreeing, "Mine, Scott." He could feel Scott begin to swell and he knew for certain now that this was happening, that it was legitimate, that there was no turning back. The thrill was electric. "It's happening," he shook out. "I can feel you." 

Scott whimpered and nodded, burrowing in closer to his future mate as his hand closed tightly around his cock, working him with sweat to ease the way. "Love you, don't regret it, won't," and other words spilled out of his mouth as he jerked him off. "You're already saying it back." Because Derek was - there was nothing simple or light about Derek mating with him. His actions spoke louder than anything Derek could ever say and Scott never wanted him to feel otherwise. 

His feelings for the man overwhelmed him and the more his knot grew the closer Derek got and he twisted his hand, all of his words and all of his sounds nothing more than whimpers that barely escaped his throat. Derek returned his words with his own version. "It's us," the beta mumbled, struggling to keep his grasp on the headboard. "It's always us, Scott." 

His knot slammed into being, larger than his fist, but that was fine, he liked that better, Derek not being completely prepared for him, and their bodies locked together as Derek came with a vicious shout. Scott followed, losing himself and twitching inside the man as he came, hot and sticky and seemingly without end. 

It took minutes for them to collect themselves, Scott's arm slack around Derek's waist then tightening as he felt the man begin to collapse. Very, very gingerly he guided him down onto the bed, resting them on their sides and pulling the man's back to his chest. Derek was shaking, skin jumping in parts, Scott's knot full and snug inside him, and the alpha reached down to grasp the thinnest sheet. Even that tugged on the link between them and Derek hissed in a way that made Scott's eyebrows raise, because it didn't exactly sound like a reaction to pain. "Oh." He settled back down, smirking against the back of Derek's neck. 

"What," the man snapped. 

"Nothing," Scott replied, quiet, watching the back of Derek's head as he stroked his hand softly down his side. He gave his mate (his official mate, his forever mate, and how great was that? Scott had never been so happy) ten minutes before he went mischievous. "How does it feel?" he whispered hotly against Derek's ear, peering over his shoulder at the man's once-again-erect cock. "Hot and hard against you. Seems like something we should take advantage of, doesn't it?" 

Derek inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to speak but Scott closed his hand tightly down around it, his other hand falling to Derek's cock. He began to move, small - too much could be painful for both of them - but just enough, twitches of movement, the most hard, full pressure Derek would ever have. They rocked back and forth and Derek came again. They had an unknown amount of time locked together and Scott reasoned it was worth it, to break Derek apart again and again. 

They both came together twice before his knot began to relax, but neither of them were awake for the moment their bodies finally unlocked, Scott's arm draped across Derek's rib cage and the other propped beneath the pillow that Derek had buried his cheek against before drifting to sleep. They woke up tangled together in a different way.


End file.
